


Tricked into Treats

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to go trick or treating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked into Treats

“No.”

“What?!” He’d thought he might have a bit of a struggle on his hands but he hadn’t expected an outright refusal. This might take more manoeuvrings than he had previously thought.

“I said no. Just no Pet, end of subject, let’s move on please.” Folding his arms was difficult with the cloak getting all tangled up but he managed it, stomping forward until he was between Spike and the TV.

“Well that isn’t gonna fly mister. Give me one good reason.”

“I’ll give you friggin’ two. One, no demon worthy of the bloody name goes out on Halloween. It’s for humans too stupid to know that monsters fucking exists for real to wander around with their little happy meals, advertising their stupidity to the world.”

Ignoring just how many times Spike had basically called him stupid for wanting to go trick or treating, Xander tapped his foot and said, “And?”

“And I am bloody well going nowhere with you dressed like that.”

“Like what?!”

“You know what I’m talking about. That bloody ponce owes me £11 and that’s not taking into account fuckin’ interest rates over the years. Besides, I woulda thought the last thing you would want would be some reminder of the useless twat.”

“Reminder of—okay, who told you?”

“Told me what?” Spike’s attempt at an innocent face was kinda laughable—he didn’t have the eyebrows for it, although why that was the best description Xander could come up with for why he never fell for that sweet and light, innocent as pie look was beyond him. 

“Told you about the whole Renfield butt monkey thing. I swore the girls to secrecy—I can’t believe they’d betray me like that!” He couldn’t quite decide between anger and hurt.

“They didn’t.” Spike was obviously reluctant to let the girls off the hook, his voice low.

“Then how did you find out? Were you around then—I can never remember!”

“It’s in the Watcher’s diaries, luv. Along with some interesting details about you and hyenas. How come you never told me about that?”

“Have you told me every little mess up and débâcle you’ve been part of?”

“S’a bit different there Xan. I got a few decades on you—takes a bit longer to share all my mess ups.”

“Point. But only a minor one. And I didn’t mention the hyena because I don’t _ever_ talk about it—it came very close to putting me off of bacon for life and that is all that can be said.” Examining his fingernails, he carefully avoided meeting Spike’s gaze. He might need to have a word with Giles about those diaries if they included all of his secrets.

“Well that side-effect obviously didn’t last.” Spike gestured to the dirty plate sitting on the sideboard, the remnants of a large bacon sandwich clear to see.

“Stop trying to distract me. I wanna go trick or treating.”

“You mean you’d rather go out into the cold evening begging for chocolate than stay here with me? What if I told you I’d hidden some chocolate round the flat?”

“Have you?”

“Maybe. But you gotta make it worth my while before I’ll give you hints where I hid it all.” Xander considered it for all of three seconds before he decided staying inside nice and warm **and** having chocolate did sound better than tramping all over Sunnydale and having to argue with people as to whether or not he was too old to be given candy.

“How have I got to make it worth your while?” He should have guessed what Spike was after. Spike was after what he was _always_ after.

“Well let’s just say it starts with you wearing that cape and not a lot else....”

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
